A double container ordinarily accommodates an inner container inside an outer container. The double container can have an inner container exchange relative to the outer container. Therefore, the outer container can be reused. Therefore, only the outer appearance of the outer container can be improved, and the inner container installed inside the outer container is a refill container to be disposed of. Therefore, the size of the inner container 12, 42 can be reduced. Thus, a load on the earth's environment can be reduced.
An example of a dispenser container for discharging a content by a predetermined amount is exemplified. When the conventional dispenser container having an ordinary double container structure is fixed to a dispenser (constant delivery pump) by screws, a threading force with the screws causes the inner container to be fixed to the outer container (see Patent Document 1).
When the inner container is exchanged in the dispenser container, the dispenser container is first turned to remove the dispenser device from the outer container. With this, the inner container can be removed from the outer container, and the used inner container is removed from the outer container and disposed of. Subsequently, a new inner container is positioned at an installing position of the inner container and the dispenser device is threadably mounted on the outer container while maintaining the position of the new inner container in the outer container. As described the inner container is exchanged relative to the outer container.